Frozen Hearts (Rewritten)
by Snowflower of ThunderClan
Summary: This story travels in the lives of two sisters, Snowkit and Greykit. They lost their parents when RiverClan invaded and tried to kill the kits in the nursery. Will they seek revenge and destroy both ThunderClan and RiverClan, or will they clean up their act before it's too late? Rated T for fighting and blood. A rewrite of my orginal stroy Frozen Hearts.
1. Prologue

**I'm back! I've decided to rewrite me story Frozen Hearts because I feel it was super rushed and no explanation to anything that happened in the story. So this time around I'm going to go slow and make sure I pay attention to detail. In the last story everyone hated these two for no reason and honestly, I can't explain why I made them like that lol. But here it is Frozen Hearts Rewritten!**

* * *

A small snow white kit jabbed at her sister's side, trying to get her attention. "Greykit? C'mon the ceremony has been over for a few minutes, let's get back to playing!" she squeaked, poking once again at her sister's light grey fur.

Greykit looked at her with dark blue eyes that were shining brightly. "Snowkit! Redpaw and Brackenpaw are so lucky! They got to be apprentices today!" she mewed excitedly.

"Didn't you hear mama and papa talking about them? Redfoot came back home after being missing for three moons, and he came back with those two and said he was their father, but refused to name a mother." Snowkit mewed with scorn.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make them any less of warriors like us. Plus, they always played with us." Greykit mewed, her tail swishing excitedly.

Snowkit watched her sister's tail swish around the ground and her icy blue eyes watched it with intense concentration. She crouched down, waiting for her chance to pounce.

"Alright kits time for a story!" a silky voice called them.

At that moment Greykit pricked her ears, her tail stopping its motion. Snowkit let out a loud cry and pounced, pulling her sister off her feet and tumbling on the ground with her.

Greykit squealed with happiness, forgetting the newest apprentices immediately.

Snowkit heard a soft _mrrow_ of laughter as their father took his place next to their mother. As the played they rolled under the feet of a silver she-cat carrying smelly moss.

"Watch it!" she hissed, almost seething with venom.

"Silverpaw!" their father cut in, his voice stern.

"Yes Spottedpelt?" Silverpaw asked sweetly, batting her dark blue eyes at him.

"Don't speak to my kits that way." he meowed, his sapphire blue eyes narrowing to slits.

"Y-Yes Spottedpelt…" Silverpaw murmured, picking up the moss she dropped and walking away with her head down.

"What am I going to do about her? She won't even talk to me anymore…" their mother said, her voice sounding sad.

"Ashflower she's my apprentice, so I'll take care of her." Spottedpelt promised.

Snowkit stopped playing with Greykit and turned to her parents, curious to know what they were talking about.

"How was the border on RiverClan? I've really messed up in the past season cycle…" Ashflower murmured, her dark grey fur ruffling up and her icy blue eyes glazing over. Spottedpelt laid his tail over her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"It was strange. Their scent was way across our border, but no traces of any cat anywhere. I'm afraid they might attack any day now." Spottedpelt meowed, before noticing his daughters were staring at them.

Ashflower noticed as well and nudged her daughters away, "Maybe if you take the elders some prey, they'll tell you a story." She mewed softly to them.

Snowkit jumped up excitedly, running towards the prey pile with Greykit hot on her heels. "I think today we should ask Brackenfoot for the story today! He hasn't had one for us in a long time!" she squeaked, pulling out a squirrel.

"Yes! Hopefully it'll be a good one!" Greykit mewed excitedly, helping her sister with the squirrel. As they arrived at the Elders Den the pulled the squirrel to Brackenfoot he had prepared a spot for the sisters.

"Hello little ones! I see you brought me some lunch!" the elderly tom purred helping the two kits place the squirrel in front of him. "I don't suppose you're here for a story?" the golden-brown tom asked, taking a bite of the squirrel.

The two sisters nodded eagerly, sitting down and waiting for him to start.

"This story is called The Flower and the Reed. There was once a beautiful grey she-cat who lived in a forest just like this one. When she was young a nice tom saved her from falling to her death, we'll call him Reed. Now every so often the two would meet in secret and- "Brackenfoot began his story only to be cut off by Greykit,

"Why were they meeting in secret?" she asked, her eyes alight with wonder.

Brackenfoot chuckled, hushing the little kit with his tail as he continued, "They met in secret because their parents had found out and didn't want them to be together, but despite their parents protest they found a way to be together. Now do not forget that Reed lived in a territory much like RiverClan's and loved the water just as much as he loved Flower." He explained, watching with amusement as the kits scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"Ew, who would even like water in their fur? That's so weird!" Snowkit exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief.

Hushing the kits once again Brackenfoot continued with his story. "As the two grew older they realized they fell in love with each other, but Flower also had feelings for another tom that she had grown up with. His name was Spotty. She had a hard time deciding between the two and decided that running to Reed would be the best thing to do for her. While her parents had given up on trying to convince her to stay Spotty refused to give up on her! Just before she stepped paw onto Reed's territory he cried out for her to stay with him. He asked why she would leave her family, and her friends behind just to be with a tom that didn't even understand her. Confused Flower listened to his plead learning everything about this tom as he explained why she wouldn't even be happy in Reed's home. He explained that she wouldn't ever get used to getting her fur wet and that her favorite type of food wasn't even in his territory. And that she would just feel like an outcast in Reed's home. Slowly Flower realized that her choice would come with consequences she wasn't ready to deal with. She apologized to Reed for changing her mind, but Reed refused to listen to her, calling her a lying she-cat that she was just like the rest of them and that he shouldn't have rescued her from falling to her death. During his bitter rant, he swore revenge on both Spotty and Flower as he disappeared into his territory. Heartbroken, Flower let Spotty lead her home. Only relying on her close friend made her realize how stupid she had been and how much she had almost ruined her life. She also realized that she had fallen for the spotted tom that saved her from ruining her life. Moons after of her recovery she asked him if he would be her mate and he happily accepted her offer. Soon they had a family on the way and on the night of her birth Flower gave birth to two beautiful she-kits. We'll call them Snowy and Cloud. And they all lived happily ever after!" Brackenfoot finished, digging into a squirrel, content with the story's ending.

Snowkit gaped her jaws and a small yawn and stood up, stretching her tiny legs. "Wow what a great story Brackenfoot!" She mewed, nudging her sister who was deep in thought.

"Yeah it was really good! Thank you!" she purred stretching her legs as well. Suddenly one of the elder's head shot up, sniffing the air.

"What's the matter Cherrynose? Is something the matter?" Brackenfoot asked seriously, his tail wrapping around the kits protectively.

"I smell a strong scent of RiverClan warriors!" the she-cat hissed, her pink nose twitching furiously.

"Okay little ones go to your mother now, I'm sure she's worried." Brackenfoot meowed, a slight edge to his voice.

Snowkit nodded and followed Greykit out of the elders den, spotting their mother racing towards them.

"Thank goodness you two are alright, now get inside please, there's trouble stirring and your father has gone to get Sunstar." Ashflower mewed worriedly, picking up Greykit and trotting towards the nursery at a brisk pace.

Snowkit sprinted after her to keep up with Ashflower. As she was pushed into the nursery she saw strange cats flood into the clearing, their fur ruffled and their eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"What are you doing here Shellstar? You have no business being here in our camp." Sunstar growled, padding into the center of the clearing, ThunderClan warriors standing behind him, ready to fight.

"StarClan has spoken to my Medicine Cat, Rippleshine, that two cats will stand alone and destroy both RiverClan and ThunderClan, surely you have gotten this message as well? We've come to… dispose… of this little problem." the dappled grey tom pointed out, staring pointedly at the newest Medicine Cat, Flamedapple.

The tortoise-shell tom looked at the ground with embarrassment, his paws scuffing the ground nervously.

Sunstar looked at him with reassurance and looking back at Shellstar, "Of course I have, but it is no business of RiverClan to 'dispose' of these cats." The golden leader snarled, getting nose to nose with Shellstar.

Shellstar hissed at him, shoving the ThunderClan leader back. "It is our business if StarClan has predicted the fall of RiverClan! We shall stop these cats once and for all!" Shellstar yowled, leaping onto Sunstar, beginning the battle at once.

Snowkit let out a squeak of terror and cowered against Greykit, who was covering her eyes with her paws. She noticed that her mother was blocking the entrance of the nursery and fighting off a rather large tom.

"You won't enter this nursery! I won't let you!" she hissed, hatred seeping through her voice.

"You… You have kits in there?" the tom asked, he sounded so sad to Snowkit.

"Yes Reedtail, my kits are in there." Ashflower growled.

"Then I think I know who StarClan was talking about." The tom, Reedtail, meowed darkly. He bit into Ashflower's scruff tossing her aside like she was a piece of prey and squeezing himself into the nursery, his dark green eyes finding her and Greykit. His mouth twisted into a sick grin as he picked up Snowkit first and started to shake her around.

"No please! Stop it!" Snowkit cried flailing her paws around until finally one of them hit his left eye.

The tom screeched in pain and dropped her, backing out of the nursery only to back up into Ashflower who quickly pinned him down. "Just give up already! ThunderClan has got you beat!" she snarled at the dark orange tom.

Snowkit noticed another tom sneaking up on her mother and she cried out trying to warn her. "Mama look out!" she cried.

Ashflower looked to her kit with confusion and her slight distraction was all Reedtail needed as he bit into her throat deeply, ripping the life out of her.

Snowkit watched in horror as blood dripped from Ashflower's throat. "MAMA!" Snowkit screech, catching the attention of her father who dropped whoever he was fighting and sprint to where Ashflower lay dead.

"Reedtail how could you?! After all you've been through together?" Spottedpelt snarled, leaping at Reedtail. The two fought each other until Reedtail had her father pinned.

"It's such a shame that I've always been stronger than you." The dark orange tom chuckled, biting savagely into his throat.

Snowkit heard Greykit scream in terror at the sight of their dead parents. The newest queen came out of the nursery and wrapped around the two shocked kits as RiverClan ran away, trying to comfort them. "It'll be okay my sweets, everything will be okay." The black she-cat cooed at them. But she was wrong, everything wouldn't be the same ever again.

* * *

 **Okay, I honestly think this is already better than when I wrote the first on some four years ago. I'll try and update every other day or so, it depends on my motivation, don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Visit From a Strange Tom

**Okay here's chapter one! The night before Snowkit, and Greykit's apprentice ceremony. Visited by some strange cats what will they do?**

* * *

The night before Snowkit's and Greykit's apprentice ceremony the kits tossed in their nests, away from Brightcloud and her kits. They tossed and turned, tormented by nightmares of rushing rivers slowly tinting red. But on that night, they were visited by a black and orange tom, littered with scars.

"Who are you?" Greykit hissed, stepping in front of her sister, her fur fluffing up defensively. The black and orange tom let out a low chuckle and sat in front of the kits, ready to explain who he was.

Snowkit looked to her sister and back to the tom wondering why he was here, nobody seemed to visit them anymore after their parents had died. Well, besides Flamedapple, but that was when Greykit had eaten a bad mouse and he stayed all night with them. Flamedapple always made sure they were okay and he almost looked like him too! So, this tom must be nice.

Snowkit stepped out from behind her sister and went up to sniff at the tom. "What's your name? And why are you visiting us of all kits? Surely there are better cats to choose from." Snowkit muttered, getting slightly bitter towards the end.

"My name is Emberstone, and yes there are better cats out there, but we want you. You two show so much potential. We'll make you the best warriors you can be! But only if you'll let us." The tom, Emberstone, meowed, looking pointedly at the kits as they thought it over.

Snowkit turned to her sister eyes filled with a vicious gleam, "We can get revenge on that tom if we're the strongest warriors! I accept your offer!" Snowkit mewed, her tail waving excitedly.

Greykit kept looking at the ground, her eyes having a distant look as she thought about the offer. Finally, Snowkit watched as her sister accepted the offer, hope shining in her blue eyes.

Snowkit began to follow behind the tom and her sister, noticing they farther they walked the more drastically their surrounding began to change. From trees, full of life and as green as the forest around her camp to dead trees that were rotting. Mist began to swirl around them, locking around their legs as they walked further.

Snowkit felt fear strike through her heart as she came to a halt, losing her sister and Emberstone in the mist as they continued, but the mist began to tug at her dragging her slowly into the mist. She let out a squeak of terror, only to be forgotten as her sister's frantic call reached her ears.

"Snowkit?! Where did you go? Emberstone where is she?" Greykit wailed.

Snowkit began to panic, her sister was distraught, she couldn't bear to lose her so she barreled head first into the mist with no sense of direction. As suddenly as she went in she hit a hard body, tumbling backwards and cowering at the sight of a she-cat with a bright orange pelt.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A lost kitten? Maybe a new apprentice by the looks of it." She mewed, her head tilting in curiosity.

Snowkit began to study the she-cat, one of her eyes was clouded with a scar going down her right eye. "W-What happened to your eye?" She squeaked out, her curiosity overruling her fear.

The she-cat seemed to be thrown off by her question and looked away, hiding her clouded eye. "Well you see kitten when someone is obsessed with you and you tell them no they seem to hurt the very things they claim to love. And the only way to get out of it alive is to pledge your name after the said cat…" she muttered sadly.

Snowkit nuzzled her softly, "I'm sure he's sorry he hurt you, I hurt my mother when she was protecting me… So, I want to get stronger so I can avenge her." Snowkit meowed softly, hearing paw steps behind. She quickly turned around and saw Emberstone bounding towards her, with her sister in tow.

A snarl twisted on the tom's face as he stood over Snowkit, "Firebreeze?! What are you even doing here? I thought you wanted to be alone forever for the crimes you committed against Breezeclaw." Emberstone purred, a hint of smugness in his tone.

The she-cat, Firebreeze, growled as her claws unsheathed. "That tom deserved what I did! He blinded me then said he got a new mate! And with my _sister_ of all cats!" she hissed, looking at Snowkit again and an emotion flickered across her eyes that Snowkit didn't know. "I want to train one of these kits. This one actually." She pointed out, snaking her long, thin tail around Snowkit, pulling her out from beneath Emberstone.

The black and orange tom let out a growl, but reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but do you have a suggestion for who trains Greykit here?" he asked, his tail lashing in frustration.

"Why don't you do it since you're so smart?" Firebreeze retorted, quickly blocking Emberstone's paw.

"You know why I can't train these kits!" he hissed, bitterness edging his neutral voice.

"Oh yeah that's right, you were a medicine cat when you were alive, so you have no warrior training." Firebreeze purred silkily.

Emberstone only let out a small growl before herding the two sisters in front of him. "Well we got a mentor for Snowkit, now we need to find one for you Greykit." The black and orange tom meowed, beginning to sniff the air. "Ah there we go he would be a great mentor." He murmured to himself, heading towards a figure in the mist. "Raggedclaw! You're going to train this apprentice! She from ThunderClan." He meowed, moving to whisper something into the dark brown tom's ear.

The tom stiffened slightly and growled before prowling off.

Emberstone let out a sigh and began to herd the kits out of the rotting forest. "I have one last thing to show you." He meowed, his eyes glinting darkly. As the trio crossed into a green forest Snowkit heard her sister give out a big yawn, they had been walking since they started dreaming.

The white she-kit was about to say something to Emberstone when she spotted a familiar cat sleeping in a small clearing. She looked up to Emberstone and noticed his orange eyes were dark, with longing or with anger, she couldn't tell.

The tom in front of them began to twitch, muttering in his sleep as a cloud appeared about him. It began to rain, mixed with white flecks Snowkit wasn't quite sure what they were, she had never seen them before.

"Snow… Cloud… Reed... River… Blood…" the sleeping tom mewed, white flowers beginning to bloom around him.

Snowkit noticed that the excessive rain was making the flowers droop and look like they were weeping. For an unknown reason, it made the kit sad… She felt her sister curl around her and begin to fade.

The wind that began to whisper in her ear made her weariness forgotten. At first the words came broken, "Wilted reeds… Echoes… Revenge…" the wind whispered. Suddenly it began to pick, speaking full sentences. "The wilted reed echoes its revenge onto the unsuspecting daisies, bringing an angry blizzard and cloudy chaos." The wind roared in her ears, making her cower against it. Just as the wind had started it stopped, awaking the sleeping tom.

Emberstone growled and stepped forward hiding Snowkit behind his thick tail. "Hello Flamedapple." The black and orange tom hissed, his claws unsheathing.

Flamedapple, the tom the kit had thought looked familiar, jumped up. "Brother?! How are you here? This could only mean you are walking in the dreams of one of my clan-mates. Is it Goosewing? He seems on edge all the time." Flamedapple began to guess.

Emberstone began to laugh, a hefty purr rumbling in his chest. "That love struck tom? Not in a million moons!" the black and orange tom hissed.

"Then who?!" Flamedapple growled, crouching down in an attacking position.

Emberstone purred again and lifted his tail revealing Snowkit. She heard the medicine cat gasp in shock as he stared at her. Then he narrowed his amber eyes lunging at Emberstone with a vicious snarl and claws extended.

Snowkit squeaked in terror and awoke in the waking world, her icy blue eyes wide with terror. Dawn was just breaking and Brightcloud beginning to stir to groom them for their ceremony. She noticed Greykit was awake as well, ambition clear in her eyes as Sunstar called for their ceremony to begin.

 **Allegiances**

 **Leader –** Sunstar – Golden tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes

 **Deputy –** Leafclaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat and white she-cat with leaf green eyes

 **Medicine Cat –** Flamedapple – Black and orange dappled tom with blazing amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Jaywing – Dark blue-grey tom with sapphire blue eyes

Goosewing – Speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes

Acornstripe – Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Lightstreak, and Thrushflight's sister)

Silverstorm – Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brightcloud – Pure black she-cat with bright green eyes

Wildfur – Golden she-cat with wild and unkept fur and blue eyes

Darkflight – Black tom with white paws and blazing green eyes

Lightstreak – Light brown tom with a dark brown streak running down his back and tail with blue eyes

Morningsong- Cheery silver she-cat with dark grey stripe and greying fur with blue eyes (Silverstorm's mother)

Nettlesting – Small, lithe, black tom with bright amber eyes

Whisperbreeze – Slender silver-grey she-cat with long legs and brilliant blue eyes

Thrushflight – Sandy brown tom with a spotted chest and green eyes

Larksong – A dark brown she-cat with moss green eyes

Redfoot – A large red tom with green vivid green eyes (Brackenpaw's and Redpaw's father)

 **Apprentices –**

Stormpaw – Dark grey tom gentle amber eyes

Brackenpaw – Flame colored tome with sapphire blue eyes

Redpaw – Large red tom with leaf green eyes

Icepaw – White she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Queens –**

Brightcloud – Pure black she-cat with bright green eyes

Cinderkit – Grey dappled she-kit with pale blue eyes, Nightkit – Pure black she-kit with emerald green eyes, Bluekit – Blue-grey she-kit with beautiful blue eyes

Snowkit- Snow white she-kit with icy blue eyes, Greykit – Light grey she-kit with a dark grey stripe going down her back and tail ending at her dark grey tail tip

 **Elders –**

Brackenfoot – Silver-grey tom with dark stripes and icy blue eyes (Morningsong's father)

Cherrynose – Pale ginger she-cat with a bright pink nose.

Ambershine – Sandy brown she-cat with sparkling amber eyes (Thrushflight, Lightstreak, and

Blacktail – White tom with a black fluffy tail and green eyes (Brightcloud, and Darkflight's father)

Featherstream – Gold, long furred she-cat with blue eyes and greying fur (Wildfur and Sunstar's mother)

 **Dark Forest Cat's (So far)**

Emberstone – Black and orange tom with amber eyes, almost identical to Flamedapple

Flamebreeze – Bright orange she-cat with a right blind eye with a scar going down it and green eyes

Raggedclaw – Dark brown tom with prickly claws and blazing yellow eyes and several large scars all over his body

* * *

 **Alrighty guys I need some help with the Dark Forest cats and if you guys could leave some suggestions. If you could leave some names their description and why they made it into the dark forest that would be lovely! Hell if you wanna suggest cats from the other clans that would be swell also. If not I'll think of some eventually lol. Hope you enjoyed chapter one!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tour of the Territory

**Well this took a little longer than expected, but hey I got it up within the week! Anyways I hope you enjoy Snowpaw and Greypaw's first day out as apprentices!**

* * *

Snowkit peeked out from behind Brightcloud as Sunstar began their ceremony, starting off with Stomrpaw's and Icepaw's ceremony. His deep voice echoing off the walls,

"I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The golden tabby leader began, his brilliant blue eyes shining with pride for his clan.

Stormpaw nodded once, excitement and nervousness shining in his gentle amber eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormheart. StarClan honors your determination and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar meowed, resting his muzzle on the dark grey tom's head.

Stormheart licked his shoulder and went to go sit by his old mentor, Larksong.

Sunstar turned to Icepaw, repeating the same process, "Icepaw, from this moment on you well be known as Icegaze. StarClan honors your warmth and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Sunstar meowed as he rested his muzzle on Icegaze's head "These two warriors will sit vigil tonight and guard the camp." He meowed, letting the clan chant for the two newest warriors.

The leader waited until it was quiet again, giving a soft purr as one the warriors let out a joke, "Finally the rest of us can sleep!". He then looked towards Brightcloud, dipping his head towards her, "Snowkit, Greykit please step forward." He summoned with a loud meow.

Brightcloud began to move forward, leading the two kits towards their leader. Once they were in the center of camp Sunstar began their ceremony.

"Greykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Lightstreak you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashflower, and you have shown yourself to be quick on your feet and Intelligent. You will be the mentor of Greypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this young cat." He meowed, watching as the two touched noses and the clan called out the new apprentice's name. "Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Silverstorm you are also ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spottedpelt, and you have shown yourself to be skilled and brave. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this young cat." Sunstar finished, but instead of chanting the entire clan fell into silence.

It was no secret that Silverstorm strongly disliked the kits of Ashflower and Spottedpelt. As to why Sunstar had given her to Silverstorm was beyond them.

A voice interrupted the ceremony, her voice desperate, "Sunstar please let me mentor Snowpaw! I'll do anything!" the she-cat meowed, emerging from the crowd. The silver she-cat with dark grey stripes looked up at the leader pleadingly.

Sunstar looked surprised at her, "Are you doubting your own daughter's skills, Morningsong?" he challenged looking down on her with disappointment.

Morningsong looked ready to fight with her leader, but pain flashed across her eyes. "N-No… It's just Silverstorm… She's a great warrior, but…" She began to stumble on her sentences.

Sunstar let out a sigh, closing the ceremony. "Without any further interruptions, the ceremony is over!" The golden tabby tom yowled, going back to his den, with his deputy following behind him.

Snowpaw didn't even get to touch noses with her mentor, not like the silver she-cat wanted to anyways.

The cat that interrupted her ceremony, Morningsong, came up to her, touching their noses together in the absence of Silverstorm not doing it. "I'm sorry my little Snowdrop, please bear with her for your apprenticeship. She is dealing with a broken heart." She meowed softly, nuzzling Snowpaw.

Snowpaw let out a quiet purr, this cats fur feeling extremely familiar.

"Let's get going Snowpaw! I'm not waiting for you!" Silverstorm hissed from across the camp, sitting next to Lightstreak as he was talking to her sister.

Snowpaw let out a sigh and padded towards her mentor.

"Okay let's get this tour started!" Lightstreak meowed happily, his eyes glittering with excitement at his first apprentice. "Up the ravine we go!" He continued, helping Greypaw up as she slipped on one of the rocks. The tom was about to jump up, but Silverstorm cut him off and jumped up after Greypaw, her eyes narrowed into angry blue slits. "You go on ahead Snowpaw. At least one of us needs to make sure both apprentices make it up okay." He purred, helping Snowpaw up the ravine.

Once at the top Snowpaw noticed Silverstorm waiting for her, her eyes narrowed and her tail flicking impatiently. "It's about time you got up here, I can't expect to train you if you can't even get up here by yourself." Silverstorm hissed irritably.

Snowpaw pressed her ears against her head as Silverstorm got onto her.

"Silverstorm you need to calm down, it's only her first day out!" Lightstreak growled from behind her, padding over to Greypaw.

Greypaw was glaring up at Silverstorm, knowing that if she said anything to defend Snowpaw Silverstorm would turn on her instead.

"I was able to do it all by myself on my first day out." Silverstorm meowed arrogantly, puffing out her chest.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "Well not everyone can be as perfect as you.".

Silverstorm snapped her head towards the white apprenticed and towered over her, causing Snowpaw to cower in fear, "You better watch your mouth kitten, I am still your mentor and I will not tolerate disrespect from the likes of you!" she hissed before walking ahead of the group as Lightstreak cleared his throat to start the tour.

As the followed a steep path down into the forest she felt Greypaw press against her comfortingly, "I know you got Silverstorm as a mentor and that's just bad luck, but don't forget," she began to meow before looking to Lightstreak who was concentrating on the path ahead before whispering into her ear, "We have one more mentor in that dead forest." She finished softly, licking Snowpaw's ear before padding up a little further and behind Lightstreak.

Snowpaw began to think of the half-blind she-cat she had met the previous night and began to wonder what clan she used to be in when Lightstreak began to swerve around small ditches with murky brown water inside of them. "Right now, we're near the treecut place. It's controlled by twolegs who like to cut down the tress of tallpines. But we're not exactly sure why they do it." The light brown tom explained as they quickly passed it.

Once away from the treecut place they finally spotted Silverstorm who was waiting for them, looking up to the sky. "Silverstorm it's good you finally joined us." Lightstreak jeered playfully.

Silverstorm shrugged, looking behind her at the group. "Sunstar might be out here, and I don't want to get yelled at by him for not training my apprentice." She meowed evenly like it was a casual conversation, and not about Snowpaw's potential future.

The tom rolled his eyes and continued with the tour, "This is tallpines, and up ahead is the border we share with the twolegplace." Lightstreak meowed, looking to Silverstorm for a little help with the tour of the territory.

The silver she-cat rolled her eyes and looked to the two sisters, "You're not allowed to go past the border, unless you're with Sunstar or Flamedapple." She meowed sounding bored.

Snowpaw saw a flash of fur and gasped, "Was that a kittypet?" she meowed curiously, remembering her parents mentioning it a few times while trying to guess who Brackenpaw and Redpaw's mother was.

"Very observant Snowpaw! Yes, that was a kittypet. It's in the warrior code that we must reject the soft life of a kittypet!" Lightstreak meowed to Snowpaw and Greypaw and continued with the tour.

The four cats began to head out of tallpines and Snowpaw heard a sound that haunted her dreams, the sound a river. She noticed that Greypaw was tense at the sound as well.

"Up ahead is Sunningrocks. It currently belongs to ThunderClan, and RiverClan has been itching to take it back." Lightstreak explained, his tail pointing towards a large, flat rock formation that the sun was shining down on it.

"But why? Isn't it against the code to take territory?" Greypaw asked before Snowpaw could ask.

Confusion flashed across Lightstreak's face before he answered the question, realizing why the sisters didn't understand. "While it is not against the code to take territory, it is against the code to hunt on another clan's territory. And as to why RiverClan wants Sunningrocks? Well apparently, in ancient times, when LeopardClan, LionClan, and TigerClan existed, a warrior by the name of Fleetfoot killed two animals called boars. And for an act of bravery TigerClan and LionClan gave LeopardClan the river permanently, and that came with Sunningrocks. Of course, that was back when the river was higher and Sunningrocks was an island. But once the river receded ThunderClan quickly claimed it and we've always battled RiverClan ever since." Lightstreak finished explaining, purring at the sister's wide curious eyes.

"Enough story time, I would like to get home before sundown." Silverstorm meowed, leading the way, away from the river.

As they continued with the tour Snowpaw and Greypaw learned about the entire territory, the Thunderpath, Snakerocks, the Sandy Hollow, the Great Sycamore, the Owl Tree, and Fourtrees where the gathering always takes place.

On their way back Silverstorm stopped her as they were passing the Sandy Hollow, "We're going to stay out and train a little longer!" the silver she-cat meowed sweetly.

Greypaw shot her a look of worry as her mentor nodded and led her back to camp, only speaking after he had passed them, "Don't keep her out too long, it is her first day out as an apprentice." Lightstreak warned, waving his tail in farewell.

Snowpaw gulped nervously and looked to her mentor. "W-What are we going to do?" she stammered as Silverstorm turned to face her.

"We're going to train, attack me." Silverstorm instructed, sitting down and licking her left paw.

Snowpaw hesitated before crouching down and leaping at Silverstorm. As quickly as she had jumped Silverstorm knocked her out the air and had her pinned with one paw.

"You're going to have be better than that if you want to beat me." Silverstorm mewed arrogantly.

"It's no fair you're larger than me!" Snowpaw whined, trying to squirm free.

Silverstorm hissed as she leaned down, "You think enemy warriors care about that? All they see is a smaller cat, an easy win!" she hissed, letting Snowpaw up. "Now try it again." She instructed, lashing her tail. After several attempts, and Silverstorm 'accidently' having her claws out, Snowpaw was bruised and cut in a few places. "How do you expect to win if I don't even need to stand up?" She asked, her eyes shining with contempt.

"How am I supposed to beat you if you don't teach me, or tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Snowpaw lashed out, leaping again and knocking down Silverstorm, using the silver she-cats surprise to her advantage and pinning her.

Silverstorm laid on the ground, baffled at Snowpaw for pinning her. "Get off me!" she hissed, roughly shoving Snowpaw off and trudging back towards camp.

Snowpaw licked a couple of her cuts before following Silverstorm, grumbling softly.

As they reached the ravine Silverstorm hopped down with ease, entering the camp without her.

Snowpaw began to jump down, slipping slightly before reaching the bottom. Once inside the camp she noticed Greypaw sitting by the prey pile, holding two plump mice. She let out a sigh of relief and padded over to her, nuzzling her sister and grabbing a mouse. "Thank you Greypaw." She murmured, digging into the mouse.

Once Snowpaw was finished with it she stood up and headed to the apprentice den, fixing up a nest and laying down. She felt Greypaw settle down beside her, her breathing soon slowing down as she fell asleep.

Snowpaw let out a yawn, the faint scent of rotting wood enveloping her as she fell asleep.

"It's time for your first training session." A voice murmured in her ear, holding a dark promise.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be Snowpaw and Greypaw's first night training session. Don't forget to read and review! It would sure help me out a lot.**


	4. Chapter 3: Night Time Training

**Haha whoops it's been a couple months since I uploaded a chapter. So I'm uploading two tonight c:**

* * *

A paw prodded her, almost waking her from her sleep, "Wake up!" a voice hissed.

Snowpaw opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. There were dead trees everywhere and it smelled unlike her own territory.

"Wake up kit, it's time to train." The voice said again.

Snowpaw opened her eyes and spotted the bright orange cat that was calling to her.

"Firebreeze? I didn't think training would start so soon." Snowpaw murmured sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? I saw that silver cat pushing you around, I need to train you up as soon as possible! Meanwhile your sister has the softest mentor in the forest! Aren't you two lucky to have better mentors?" Firebreeze meowed, flicking her tail luxuriously. "First, I'll teach you how to hunt since your mentor is going to neglect all your teachings," the half-blind she-cat meowed, dropping into a crouch.

Snowpaw immediately tried to imitate her, only losing her balance twice before being completely steady.

Firebreeze purred and poked at Snowpaw's haunches, "Make sure you put all your weight here, and make sure that your paws make no impacts when you're hunting mice and voles. They can feel you if you put too much weight on your paws." The orange she-cat meowed, "Now try and move forward and keep your weight off your paws!" she instructed.

Snowpaw nodded and began to move forward, placing her paws down a little harder than she intended. She soon received a scratch to the ear, blood coming out of the cut. "Why'd you do that for!?" Snowpaw whined, licking her paw and then cleaning her wound.

Firebreeze growled, knocking Snowpaw off her paw, "You make a mistake I rebuke you. You're my apprentice and I get to teach any way I see fit!" she hissed, lashing her tail.

Snowpaw flattened her ears, thinking about who was better for her, Silverstorm didn't mean to hurt her, but she didn't really teach her anything. Firebreeze was teaching her, but she hurts her if she makes a mistake. She let out a sigh and dipped her head to Firebreeze, "O-Of course Firebreeze." She meowed respectfully.

Firebreeze nodded, her eyes shining with authority and arrogance. "Now let's continue with different hunt techniques." She instructed, circling around Snowpaw. After learning the different techniques, and a couple more scratches Snowpaw finally got them down. "Don't forget that until you're older you should keep it to mice and voles. Seeing as how Silverstorm won't teach you the more advanced move. Now onto battle training, Snowpaw I would like to introduce you to Owlclaw." Firebreeze continued, pointing her tail towards a skinny brown tom heading towards them.

"It's always a pleasure to help you Firebreeze, after all you did help me when you were alive." The tom chuckled in a low tone.

Firebreeze rolled her eyes and glared at him, "You know if you used your cleverness to benefit your clan and not yourself you would actually be in StarClan." Firebreeze meowed, her tail swishing on the ground.

"Well if Toadstar hadn't sent Honeypaw to that fight with WindClan I would still be alive as well." Owlclaw hissed, his tufted ears twitching slightly.

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes at the tom, studying all his features. This tom was a brown tabby, her fur color match that of an owl, and like an owl his ears were tufted and his bright blue eyes were round and wide. "Maybe you should've been called Owleyes." Snowpaw joked. Suddenly she was pinned by the larger tom, his teeth dangerously close to her throat.

"Owlclaw she's not ready for that yet!" Firebreeze hissed.

"Yeah it's not fair you're larger than me!" Snowpaw tried the excuse she used earlier that day.

Firebreeze looked at her in shock, quickly knocking Owlclaw off Snowpaw and placing her paw on the white she-cat's throat, making it hard to breath. "Now listen here! You think your enemies care about your size!? You think your life will be any safer if you beg them to get off you because you're smaller than them?" Firebreeze spat at Snowpaw.

Snowpaw cowered beneath the orange she-cat, hearing the same lecture that Silverstorm had given her.

Owlclaw let out a chuckle, looking on knowingly. He let out one more chuckle before kicking Firebreeze off her, "Surely we can use your small size to our advantage. While older warriors think size is a disadvantage it's definitely not." Owlclaw began to muse, a knowing look on his face.

"How is my size an advantage?" Snowpaw asked, looking to see Firebreeze sulking where she landed.

"Whenever I leap at you slide under me." Owlclaw instructed, crouching down and preparing to leap at her. Snowpaw nodded and waited until he leaped at her. As the tom sailed through the air she slid underneath him, hearing Firebreeze yowl at her as he was overhead. "Jump!" the orange she-cat yowled, scaring Snowpaw and making her jump, her head colliding with Owlclaw's stomach.

Owlclaw yelped in surprise and landed on his side, stunned for a bit.

"Now pin him! And give him a few scratches to go home with!" Firebreeze called to her.

Snowpaw nodded and pinned the tom, her claws ripping into his pelt, making him bleed. The smell of blood began to intoxicate her, digging her claws deeper, a red haze obscuring her vision. Suddenly she was tackled off the skinny brown tom, his breathing shallow.

"Snowpaw I told you to stop!" she hissed, her eyes filled with worry for the tom.

"I… I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, there was red in my vision and I just kept going, his scent suddenly smelt really good and I lost control." Snowpaw explained, cowering on the ground, her icy blue eyes glued to Owlclaw's mangled body.

"Owlclaw are you okay?" Firebreeze asked, licking the tom's forehead tenderly.

Snowpaw watched shocked, she remembered the previous night that Firebreeze had a mate when she was alive, but she didn't think it was Owlclaw. She widened her eyes when she realized the Emberstone had said that Breezeclaw was her mate when she was alive. "I… I thought you loved Breezeclaw?" Snowpaw dared to say, preparing her muscles to run.

Firebreeze froze and glared at her, her claws sliding out. "That tom never deserved the love I provided!" the orange she-cat yowled, crouching down.

Snowpaw watched Firebreeze closely and noticed her muscles beneath the orange pelt rippling and bunch as she jumped. She slid beneath the orange she-cat and with quick thinking she jumped and hit Firebreeze's stomach with her head, just like she taught her and began to run, not caring about getting lost since she knew how to get into the waking world. Soon she came to a boulder and heard her sister give out a grunt and she peaked out from behind the boulder. Greypaw was facing the tom they met last night, Raggedclaw, and unknown tom joining in on her training.

"Remember to keep your tail tucked Grey _kit_." Raggedclaw sneered at her as she curled her tail around her leg and watched as the two toms circled her.

Suddenly the new tom leaped at her, Greypaw sliding underneath him and kicked her hind legs out, sending the tom across the clearing. She then squared off against her mentor, her mouth curled into a mean snarl.

Raggedclaw growled and started running at her, not giving Greypaw enough time to react as he barreled her over, pinning her with a triumphant smirk. He then slid out his claws and they really did look ragged and lifted his paw, ready to slash down on Greypaw.

Snowpaw widened her eyes and leaped without thinking, landing on top of Raggedclaw and beginning to claw him.

Greypaw soon joined in chasing the tom off, Snowpaw let out a cry of joy and nuzzled her sister. "I-I thought he was going to kill you…" Snowpaw muttered, taking in her sister's scent, "If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do." She meowed, a soft whimper escaping her.

"I will never leave you." Greypaw promised, curling up beside her sister as they both closed their eyes. Snowpaw awoke to see a tom standing over her, a hint of suspicion in his worry filled sapphire blue eyes.

"You and Greypaw are bleeding. What happened?" he asked, staring down at her small form.

Snowpaw let out a growl and began to lick her sister's cuts, "It's none of your business kittypet!" she hissed, glaring at the nosy tom.

"Is there a thorn in both of your nests?" the tom continued to press, his eyes earnestly curious.

"Back off Brackenpaw!" Snowpaw snarled, her tail lashing angrily.

"Fine! I was just worried about you!" Brackenpaw spat at her, his eyes narrowed into angry slits as he stomped out of the apprentice den.

"You know, for whatever reason that brother of mine cares for you. Even though you've been pretty mean to him." Redpaw's voice startled her as he passed her. "If you don't like him you should just tell him, instead of leading him on." The red furred tom growled at her, exiting the den.

Snowpaw didn't know what to say, sure she had been teasing Brackenpaw for not knowing his mother, and he would retort back with him having his father alive. And each night he would apologize for taking it too far. While it was sweet of him to apologize, Snowpaw never really forgot about it. He was right, her parents were dead while Brackenpaw had his dad. She let out a sigh and stood up, helping Greypaw up as well, and led them both to the medicine cat den.

They slipped into the cracked rock, after padding through the tunnel of ferns she spotted the black and orange tortoiseshell tom. "Flamedapple?" Snowpaw meowed in a flat tone, spitting the thorns she had picked from their nests out. The tom still was sound asleep and she rolled her eyes and smacked the medicine cat with her paw.

Flamedapple jolted up and set his eyes wide at being hit. He narrowed his amber eyes as he spotted the two she-cats, his eyes alight with suspicion as he glanced at Snowpaw. "Thorns you say?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah they're right there." Greypaw pointed out with her paw near the thorns.

"Yes, I see that. I'm sorry for not helping sooner, I had a bad dream." He meowed softly, standing up and padding over towards his herb supply.

Snowpaw felt something whisk past her and scented a faint scent of milk. Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle from Flamedapple, "Can you tell me which herb is best used on cuts?" she heard his warm meow echo from further back.

"Yesterday you said Goldenrod. Is that true?" the familiar voice of Bluekit mewed softly.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes as she heard Flamedapple purr loudly, she finally spotted the tom chewing something within his jaws. He beckoned the two new apprentices with his tail and began to search through their fur quickly. He spat the poultice out on his two front paws and began to put the mix on their cuts, a bit extra on Snowpaw's cuts as she had a few extra.

"Greypaw you may go, Snowpaw I must talk to you." Flamedapple meowed sternly, looking at Bluekit, "Alone." He finished.

Greypaw looked towards her sister with a questioning look, "I'll save you some prey." She promised, touching noses with Snowpaw before leaving.

Bluekit looked a little disappointed and nuzzled the bigger tom quickly before scampering off towards the nursery. Of course, to brag to her sisters that she learned a new herb.

Snowpaw heard Flamedapple cough awkwardly and she turned towards him as he was grooming his whiskers nervously. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked remembering vaguely that she had seen Flamedapple in her dream with Emberstone.

"Where did those other scratches come from? They weren't fresh." Flamedapple meowed softly, concern shining in his eyes.

"I..." Snowpaw didn't know what to do, his amber eyes were warm enough to the point she wanted to tell him everything. "Silverstorm gave them to me. On 'accident' of course." She growled softly.

Flamedapple sighed irritably and pressed his nose to her ear. "It's beyond my knowledge why Sunstar gave you her of all cats to train you." He meowed, taking a step back. "If she hurts you again come to me and I'll heal you okay?" he meowed.

While it was disguised as a question she knew it was an order from her medicine cat. As she exited the medicine cat den she spotted her sister, along with Redpaw and Brackenpaw nearby play fighting. As she neared her sister she tripped over two bundles of fur and toppled on top of Brackenpaw. Snowpaw was nose to nose with him on the ground, staring into his blue eyes. They were so blue… She was getting lost in them until she heard a cough from Redpaw. She quickly scrambled off the flame colored tom and let out a loud growl and padded over to her sister, feeling embarrassed.

"What was that about?" Greypaw asked, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm not sure? We didn't fight for the first time in moons." Snowpaw answered honestly. As she ate the rabbit with Greypaw she still felt hot under her fur and she couldn't tell why. The feeling persisted as she continued her day, bothering her to her core.

* * *

 **Ayyyyeeee some fluff for later on in the story, like really later on tbh. Don't forget to read and review please 3**


	5. Chapter 4: First Gathering, First Love

**Alrighty guys, before I start this chapter the ownership of Fawnpaw goes to my dear friend Lunarcliptic. Their DeviantArt is Lunarcliptic-fobia and they are a fantastic artist. 3**

* * *

It had been a couple moons since Snowpaw and Greypaw had become apprentices and their training had become tougher in the Dark Forest. It didn't take long for the two sisters to figure out that it wasn't StarClan cats training them.

Snowpaw shook her head as she padded close to Lightstreak and Greypaw, they were currently heading towards the gathering. Excitement had rippled through her pelt as Fourtrees came into view, one of the clans already there and mingling, although she couldn't tell who it was.

"It looks like WindClan is here already." She heard Leafclaw meow to Sunstar, to which the golden tom grunted. The deputy let out a disappointed sigh, her ears and tail slightly began to droop.

It seemed that everyone in ThunderClan knew Leafclaw loved Sunstar, everyone but him.

"Is everything okay?" Sunstar asked, even from the back she could see concern shining in his blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Leafclaw meowed back, a slight edge to her voice.

Snowpaw growled at their ignorance to each other's feelings and let out a sigh as she took in WindClan's scent. She vaguely remembered their scent as ThunderClan settled down. She kept her eyes trained on her leader, sudden ambition began to burn in her heart. It kept burning until she felt a body hit her and topple her over. The strong scent of WindClan tom flooding into her nose.

"Beechpaw look what you made me do!" a voice hissed. "I am so sorry! My brother is such a furball!" the tom hissed, helping up Snowpaw. "Wow… You sure are a pretty she-cat." The tom blurted out, slapping his paw over his muzzle.

Snowpaw shook the dust from her fur, she looked him in the eyes and felt her heart stop. He had warm friendly honey colored eyes, and his fur was the neatest thing she had ever seen. He was a brown tom with a tan muzzle, chest, and belly. He had black toes on his front right paw and a darker shade of brown on his left front toes as well as his ear tips and back. He also had white spots and a short, stumpy, and fluffy tail. "Your tail…" Snowpaw whispered softly, it was short, yet it fit him so well.

"Oh yeah, I was born with it. Nothing bad happened to it!" the mysterious tom purred, giving an awkward wag of his tail.

"I'm Snowpaw, what's your name?" Snowpaw asked, averting her icy blue gaze shyly.

"My name is Fawnpaw… A-And I'm from WindClan, o-obviously." The tom, Fawnpaw, began to stumble over his words.

Snowpaw giggled softly and scooted a little closer to Fawnpaw, their fur barely brushing as they continued to talk. The two cats were in deep conversation they didn't even notice ShadowClan or RiverClan cats began to fill in the clearing. Much too soon Poisonstar called the gathering to a start.

"Is this your first gathering?" Fawnpaw's warm breath tickled her ear fur.

Snowpaw twitched her ear and gave a subtle nod.

"That's Poisonbreath, well I guess Poisonstar now, leader of ShadowClan, and the grumpy she-cat staring at him is my leader, Sheepstar." Fawnpaw began to explain quietly to her. "The previous leader was Toadstar, guess he finally passed to StarClan." he continued.

Snowpaw perked her ear at the mention of Toadstar, she remembered when she first trained with Firebreeze and Owlclaw, the tom mentioned his old leader. She felt a cuff on her head and scented Silverstorm and felt the glare burning into the back of her head, "Pay attention!" her mentor snarled before stalking off and sitting next to Brackenpaw. "

Who was that?" Fawnpaw asked softly, his honey colored eyes shining with concern and curiosity.

Snowpaw lowered her ears and looked back towards her mentor, she spotted the silver she-cat snickering at something Brackenpaw had said and she felt hatred lick at her heart for unknown reasons and turned back towards Fawnpaw. "She's my mentor, she hates me." Snowpaw meowed flatly, her fur prickling uneasily.

"My brother picks on me all the time, so I can almost relate to some cat hating you." Fawnpaw growled softly, glaring at a larger brown tom with green eyes, his tail long and curling at the end. "But thanks to him, I got to meet you." The tom meowed, his tone suddenly sweet.

Snowpaw felt her fur burn at the remark and let out a giggle again. What in the name of StarClan was wrong with her? She never giggled like that, even with her sister.

"WindClan has been thriving this Greenleaf. Plenty of rabbits run on the moor and we are patrolling our borders daily!" Sheepstar growled loudly, staring pointedly at Poisonstar.

The deep brown tom began to chuckle, his sickly yellow eyes glowing with amusement. "Sheepstar, my dear, ShadowClan has done nothing wrong." He meowed deeply, his eyes glowing with a dangerous light.

Snowpaw felt Fawnpaw begin to bristle at Poisonstar's words. "That's a lie!" a WindClan warrior yowled, yowls of agreement following afterwards. "Poisonstar's lying… One of Sheepstar's kits was killed by his patrol while her and her mate were out hunting…" Fawnpaw meowed seriously, his eyes aflame with anger.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Snowpaw meowed, dipping her head towards him. While she was talking Sunstar had broken the tension with her clan's good news.

"ThunderClan had a run in with a fox, and we drove it out. It scurried off towards WindClan territory." Sunstar warned, taking a step back.

"Were you in that patrol?" Fawnpaw asked, his face set with seriousness.

"Me and my sister with our mentors." Snowpaw meowed, pointing her tail towards a small gash on her shoulder that the fox had given her.

Fawnpaw raised his fur in alarm quickly, but it set back down.

"This gathering has come to an end!" Shellstar yowled, jumping down from the rocks and began to lead his clan away from the gathering.

Snowpaw watched as Sunstar jumped down and began to walk with Leafclaw by his side. She stood to pad towards her clan when a paw stepped on her tail to stop her from moving. She narrowed her eyes and fixed a glare on Fawnpaw.

"W-Will you meet me here in two nights?" he asked, his eyes filled with desperation like he needed to prove himself to someone.

Snowpaw was about to say no, but she caught his eyes and sighed softly, "Fine I'll be here, but it won't be for long." She meowed, pulling her tail away from Fawnpaw as she padded to her sister. She fell into step with Greypaw and looked to her sister, she seemed to be in deep conversation with Redpaw, her eyes gleaming with admiration. Snowpaw cleared her throat to get her sister's attention.

Greypaw looked at her and looked back at Redpaw, "It was nice talking to you Redpaw." She mewed to him as he padded ahead towards his brother, Brackenpaw. "How was the gathering? I saw you sitting with a WindClan tom." Greypaw asked with a teasing purr.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes at her sister's tone and nudged her playfully. "I was sitting with him, his name is Fawnpaw. He told me that ShadowClan and WindClan are at war. It must suck huh?" Snowpaw purred. As she thought about the uniquely furred tom she suddenly saw a future with him. She inwardly clawed herself, she needed to have her head straight and not on some stupid tom. But his features kept luring her thoughts back to him.

"I wonder if that means us and RiverClan are at war." Greypaw mused, snapping Snowpaw out of her reluctant thoughts. "I mean if you think about, ever since we were born all I've ever heard about was RiverClan invading our territory and they killed Mama and Papa." Greypaw explained herself, looking serious.

Snowpaw stopped in mid step and looked at Greypaw with shock, her sister had a point. RiverClan tried to kill them! They had to pay for the sins they committed. "You know, whenever we're ready, we should pay them a visit and make them pay for their crimes." Snowpaw suggested quietly as she caught up to her sister. She saw Greypaw give a nod of confirmation and the two walked back with the gathering group in silence.

It had been had been two days since the gathering and Snowpaw felt giddiness in her paws. For some reason, she was looking forward to meeting up with Fawnpaw later in the night. She padded back into camp with her mouthful of prey.

Silverstorm continued to make ridiculous demands without training her, while Firebreeze trained her in the Dark Forest of course with the consequences of making mistakes and getting scratches.

"How are you doing so well?" a voice sounded from nearby.

Snowpaw dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile and met the eyes of Brackenpaw.

"I've seen the way Silverstorm 'trains' you. How are you even learning anything?" he asked, voicing his skepticism.

"Well you see Brackenpaw it's called training myself. I don't need an incompetent warrior to train me." She growled to the nosy tom.

"Don't talk about her like that! Silverstorm is a great warrior! She just can't seem to train a bratty apprentice like yourself." Brackenpaw sneered at her, his eyes suddenly full of contempt.

"Maybe your warrior name should be Brackennose since you don't know how to keep your nose out of other cat's business!" Snowpaw hissed at Brackenpaw, feeling an odd sensation as she fought with the older apprentice.

"All I'm trying to do is be your friend why do you treat me like this?" Brackenpaw asked her earnestly.

"No, you came over here to pick a fight with me because you've been hanging out with Silverstorm for too long. You sneered at me the moment you got the chance to, just like Silverstorm does to me whenever I make the littlest mistake!" Snowpaw cried out, feeling something snap in her chest. "I'm done talking to you." She snarled, turning away from him and padding towards the entrance.

"Wait Snowpaw!" she heard Brackenpaw call for her.

Snowpaw turned towards the tom with a sad smile, "And to think, I was actually beginning to like you." She meowed honestly, hurt resonating in her voice before running out of camp. She stopped in the middle of the forest, her body trembling.

Why was she so hurt over a tom she knew she didn't like? Why did she even meow those words that she liked him?

Snowpaw struck the ground with her paw, sending dirt flying off in every direction. After a few moments of silence, she recollected her thoughts and stood up. She would catch some prey and share them with Fawnpaw. As the moon was beginning to rise she had caught two squirrels and was heading towards Fourtrees.

Once Snowpaw got there she scented the very stale scent of the cats that were at the gathering. Firebreeze had begun to teach her how to track even the stalest of scents. They were sharpening her senses and she liked it a lot.

There was a fresh breeze as she rested near her squirrels, bringing the scent of Fawnpaw with it. She slowly sat up and began to clean her fur of any dirt that may have caught on her fur. She briefly wondered if Firebreeze would get mad at her for skipping out on training for the night.

"You brought food?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah… I didn't get a chance to eat when I left camp, so I thought I might as well share some with you." Snowpaw offered her excuse as she spotted Fawnpaw coming for the WindClan side of Fourtrees.

"I honestly didn't think you were going to show. You glared at me whenever I asked and you seemed so reluctant. I thought I was going to be out here all night." Fawnpaw began to ramble.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes and pushed the tom playfully. "Why did you even ask me out here?" She asked, as she began to study the tom's movements to see if there were any hostile movements as Fawnpaw moved closer to her.

"Well I honestly wanted to get to know you. You seem to be very interesting. Probably a rebel since your mentor hit you like that." Fawnpaw meowed, reminding her of the gathering a couple nights ago.

"No, my mentor hates me for no reason. I'm not quite sure what me or my sister did wrong, but she's been hostile with us since we were kits." Snowpaw meowed to him, taking a bite from one of the squirrels.

"So how many littermates do you have? I only have Beechpaw, and he's a pain in my tail." Fawnpaw purred, wagging his tail for her again.

Snowpaw snorted with laughter and quickly finished her squirrel. She began to watch Fawnpaw eat the squirrel she caught for him, "Well it's only me and Greypaw right now, our parents died when RiverClan invaded our camp. Saying something about two cats are going to destroy ThunderClan and RiverClan." She explained rolling her eyes. "I bet they just wanted to kill my parents those fish-breathed cowards." Snowpaw growled loudly.

Fawnpaw paused in his eating and looked up to her, his honey colored eyes full of concern. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I don't know what I would do without Pebblenose or Harestrike." He murmured, licking her ear soothingly.

Snowpaw purred softly at the feeling of affection, it was foreign coming from any other cat then Greypaw. She stopped mid purr and scented an herby smell coming off Fawnpaw. She inched closer to him and located where the scent was strongest. "How did you get hurt?" She asked, finally spotting the cobweb that wrapped around his right hindleg.

"Oh this? I found that fox that hurt you. My patrol sent it howling to its mother!" Fawnpaw purred. "I couldn't let it roam in my territory knowing it hurt you… I-I mean knowing it could hurt my clanmates." Fawnpaw tried covering up his true intention.

Snowpaw looked at him in shock, why was he so willing to confess his attraction to her. Was he dumb? Or maybe affection came naturally to other cats? She snapped out of her thought as a body pressed against her.

"Let's just stay like this for the rest of the night, it's nice to be next to somebody like this who isn't family." Fawnpaw admitted, curling around Snowpaw. "How long have you been an apprentice?" the tom asked, curiosity clear in his tone.

"I've been one for two and a half-moons. How about you?" Snowpaw asked, feeling warmth coming from her chest.

"I've been one for five moons. I'll get my warrior name within the next moon. Maybe by the next gathering I'll have it." Fawnpaw bragged, purring against Snowpaw.

Snowpaw felt the warmth she felt earlier spread through her body as she grew sleepy. It was past moon-high and she knew that she would be training if she decided against meeting with Fawnpaw. As she drifted off into sleep, her last conscious thought was that she didn't want to be in the Dark Forest for that night.

* * *

 **Alright, you guys can probably clearly see that these two are gonna be together. I know these type of things are overplayed a lot, but I really do like them. If you read my first story, I will be sticking to the main plot of it, just different subplots. Anyways don't forget to review c:**


End file.
